


Dangerous feeling

by ReRoxas



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReRoxas/pseuds/ReRoxas
Summary: What happens when you are Cordelia's assistant ?. It is set when Cordelia is still blind but she is already the Supreme.(Obviously it all comes from my head so there will be some invented things.)
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dangerous feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Like anything I write this story came to my mind while listening to my music, I hope you like it! (I hope you can identify with each other even though I gave the protagonist a name)

"I'm ready Roxas!" Cordelia yelled from the bathroom. I moved quickly to the room and slowly opened the door so as not to scare her. Her slender figure was leaning against the sink as she patiently brushed her teeth, only taking a second look did I notice that she had already dressed herself. A smile was born on my lips "Here someone is getting better quickly" I teased as I took her hair away from the jet of water. I heard her smile, even though she was back, once she finished she turned to me and leaned back Gently her hands on my hips, she moved confidently as if she knew exactly where to find me. "What is it honey? Are you disappointed that you couldn't put your eyes on my skin?" she happily flirts as I feel her grip tighten, she seemed to look me straight in the eye as if she saw me, obviously that's absurd because I was hired for just that, she's blind and she needs a little help. With a chuckle I shook my head and I drove to the bed, bit my lip as I fed her into the covers, this woman is such a mockery and I don't intend to back down. I leaned towards her ear "Yes, I will actually miss looking at those sculpted legs" I whispered an inch from her ear and a second later I saw her blush and gasp in search of a suitable answer. I got up and burst into laughter and stroked them one hand "Delia I'm kidding, I would never look at you like that without your consent" I told her in a quiet tone and she relaxed a bit. Of course I saw her entire naked body but I always kept obscene thoughts aside , I didn't have the right to have them or even consent. A deep sigh awakens me from my thoughts and brought my full attention to her face, she had put on one of those sweet smiles that made my heart melt. "Stay tonight" she whispered pleading. Plunging her hand into her silky, gold-colored hair, I caressed her slowly as I sighed "We both know I shouldn't .." I moved surrenderingly to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers. There was still a small distance between us but I could feel the tension running through her body so I approached and gently placed a hand on her thigh "Are you okay Cordelia?" I whispered softly while with the other hand brushed her hair away from her neck to caress him. She sighed as if she were looking for the right words "I have the feeling of being able to lose you at any moment" she confesses slowly as she closed her eyes. The frustration hit me in full, I wanted to deny and at least be convincing but I felt the same feeling for some time, I still tried to reassure her. I put on a playful smile "You won't lose me darling, damn me, you'll never get rid of me Miss Supreme." I finished in a menacing tone as she pinched a flap of skin on her neck. I felt a bit of her worry about her slip away from her but she bit her lip in frustration, I bent down to place a kiss on the same spot as the pinch. "R-roxas" she gasped and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. I felt her breath fail at that sweet sound, I ran a hand through her hair "I'm sorry Delia, I exaggerated" I said quickly as I pulled away from her to create a distance. Minutes went by and she said nothing about what had just happened, she still had her eyes closed and her breathing settled, she was calm and steady, she was sleeping.I turned on my side towards her and her figure enchanted me, I became weak and let myself go. "You know you are beautiful Delia, you have bewitched me from the first day my eyes met your figure" I smiled a little for the pun "I realized I fell in love with you the moment you said my name, it was such a sweet sound, your aura has kidnapped me and overwhelmed all my senses and accompanied me all this time without ever leaving me alone, maybe at first I just imagined it .. but now Cordelia .. I feel so perfectly like it really touches me, I feel it and I can't help but feel all the pain you have endured and are still enduring, I feel the need for protection and I feel the love emanating from me "at this point I was already crying "Maybe I should have told you that even if I'm not a witch my grandmother and my great grandmother were, and maybe I should have told you that empathy was one of their powers, I feel every emotion you feel .." I sobbed softly " I love you so much Delia .. But I'm only human and you are the fucking Supreme .. "a slight smile creeps on my lips for the nickname, I bit my cheek to prevent the next words from coming out" I would like to be yours, give you my soul and my body, but this is not possible .. "I placed a kiss on her forehead and lingered a few seconds, I slowly got up from the bed without taking my eyes off her figure" It will be an honor to serve you until I no longer need it ".And with my face covered in tears, I headed for the bathroom. I looked at my figure in the reflection of the mirror and twisted my mouth, deep dark circles and pale skin, this thing was slowly destroying me, I knew perfectly well that I had no chance with Cordelia, I could not ruin her life like that because I was not up to such a powerful witch, but every time I thought of giving up everything and disappearing from her life my chest tightened and a pang in my heart made me lose my breath, the strength left my body and I fell into a deep panic attack. Despite my emotions I know perfectly well that once Cordelia regained her sight or she would become completely independent I had to leave her, because this was, her assistant to her, her shoulder, a little help and nothing at all more.


End file.
